wrestling_jatfandomcom-20200216-history
James Harrison
| birth_place = Burton upon Trent, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Orlando, Florida Huntington Beach, California | billed = Burton upon Trent, England | spouses = Miranda Kerr (m. 2004) | trainer = Hulk Hogan | debut = November 29, 1997 | retired = }} James Steven Harrison (born February 6, 1981) is an English–Australian professional wrestler, who is currently signed to the WWE where he is the current WWE United States Champion his is record equaling sixth reign. He is also the WWE Tag Team Championship in his fifth reign and second with his brother Matthew Harrison. He debuted in the WWE (then known as the WWF) cutting promos and interviews in late 1997, this would continue until his in-ring debut in January 1998 where he defeated The Rock for his WWF Intercontinental Championship. He won continued to be one of the top wrestlers throughout The Attitude Era, a boom period in WWF business in the late 1990s and early 2000s and was one of the biggest factors in helping the WWE win the ratings war against there competition World Championship Wrestling (WCW). This success was mainly thanks to his "British Brawler" gimmick and his athletic ability, Harrison would perform moves many superstars wouldn't even consider. He success continued towards the back end of the Attitude Era and beyond thanks to the introduction of "The Demon" gimmick, a gimmick often considered one of the greatest of all-time. Throughout his career to date he has held 79 titles in the WWE; he is a 17-time WWE World Champion,, a five-time WWE Intercontinental Champion, a six-time WWE United States Champion, a four-time WWE European Champion, a 29-time WWE Hardcore Champion, a one-time Million Dollar Champion, a 16-time WWE Tag Team Champion and a one-time ECW Champion. This makes him the ninth Triple Crown Champion and the sixth Grand Slam Champion, he also won two Money in the Bank contracts, three Royal Rumbles, two King of the Ring titles and twenty Slammy Awards. Throughout his career Harrison has headlined ten WrestleManias (XV, 2000, X-Seven, XIX, 21, 22, XXIV, XXV, XXX and 31), his overall WrestleMania record stands at 17–2, losing to John Cena at WrestleMania 22 and to Seth Rollins in a triple-threat at WrestleMania 31, he will headline WrestleMania 32 in April 2016. He has been named by PWI at their number one wrestler in the world nine time including from 2008 until 2014 and has always ranked inside the top ten. Dave Meltzer has awarded Harrison thirteen 5-Star matches more than any other WWE superstar. According to Pro Fight Database he has wrestled over 2300 matches more than anyone in history, he has also had matches at 249 pay-per-views, had 498 Raw matches and 401 SmackDown matches all records. Professional Wrestling Career 'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' 'Championship pursuits and feud with Triple H (1997–1999)' Harrison debuted in ring the WWF in 1998 on Raw in a match against Triple H, which Harrison won thus claiming the WWF Intercontinental Championship. The match was no holds barred and often referred to as one of the best matches of The Attitude Era during which Harrison put Triple H through three flaming tables and Harrison himself went through one. This would start a feud between Harrison and Triple H which would end following a triple threat match between Harrison, Triple H and Stone Cold Steve Austin at SummerSlam 1999 for the WWF Championship which Harrison ultimately won. 'Feud with Kurt Angle and The Demon (1999–2001)' 'The Reapers and dominance of the tag team division (2002–2005)' 'WWE Champion and singles division dominance (2006–2008)' '1600 day title reign (2008–2009)' 'Record-breaking tag team title reign (2009–2014)' 'The Authority, feud with Daniel Bryan and record-breaking titles (2014–15)' 'Return of The Empire and feud with The Authority and The Wyatts (2015)' On the July 20, 2015 episode of Raw ''The Authority were in the ring giving a promo before Harrison appeared and approached Triple H and told him that "Next week The Authority should prepare for hell. We will return." He would then emerge again on July 27 by himself with The Authority in-ring before the theme music for The Empire of Pain began playing and Harrison was joined in-ring by Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Cesaro and Randy Orton. 'Bullet Club (2016–present) Harrison began 2016 by defeating Shinsuke Nakamura on'' Raw in one of the most anticipated matches of all-time. The match was one of the longest in ''Raw ''history but one of the best of all-time, it was back and forth for 10 minutes before Nakamura hit his ''Boma Ye ''finisher on Harrison he kicked out at two Harrison quickly got up and hit Nakamura with an ''F-5 ''and he kicked out. Harrison eventually won after hitting Nakamura with a ''Curb Stomp ''thus ending the moves ban and pinning him after a ''Tombstone Piledriver. On Raw ''on January 11, 2016 Roman Reigns took part in a one vs. all match and after he was being attacked by The New Day, Kevin Owens, Alberto Del Rio and Sheamus he was then hit with an ''F-5 ''by Brock Lesnar but after this Harrison walked down to the ring chokeslamming Lesnar and hitting him with an ''F-5 ''of his own officially setting up a US title match at the 2016 Royal Rumble. Harrison successfully retained the title. As Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns were announced alongside Brock Lesnar as the main event of Fastlane (2016), their friendship was put to the test and would ultimately lead to the break-up of The Empire of Pain. On ''Raw on February 15, 2016 Bullet Club interrupted The League of Nations during a promo before revealing Harrison as their new leader. Harrison coxed Triple H into a match at Fastlane, this was a no holds barred non-title match in which Harrison would get a match at WrestleMania 32 to qualify for the main event and if he lost he would defend his US Championship in a three stages of hell match in the very next match. Harrison defeated Triple H but still decided to defend his US title against Alberto Del Rio which he also won. He won the steel cage match, he lost the tables match and ultimately won the last man standing match. Filmography Television Personal Life Harrison is currently married to Australian model Miranda Kerr and has been since 2004, with whom he has three daughters, Caitlin (born 2003), Ashlynn (born 2005) and Louise (born 2007). He also has a daughter Sophia who was born in 1997 and is currently wrestling in WWE's developmental programme NXT under the ring name Lena. In 2009 Harrison gained Australian citizenship through his marriage whilst retaining his British citizenship. Harrison comes from a highly successful family, his father founded Apple, Inc. and his mother also plays a huge role in the company. He also has many successful wrestlers in the family being the older brother of Matthew Harrison and the twin brother of Ana Sanchez. He also has two younger sisters Laura a singer and Victoria an actress and model. Through marriage he is also related to former WWE Diva Aksana who is his brothers wife, Ana's husband Randy Orton, Laura's husband Seth Rollins and Victoria's husband Dean Ambrose. Former WWE superstar Mr. Kennedy was once related to Harrison as well as he was Ana's husband for five years. In Wrestling *'''Finishing Moves **''Tombstone Piledriver'' (Kneeling reverse piledriver) – 1998–present **''F-5 (Fireman's Carry Facebuster) – 2002–2016 – innovated (used as a signature thereafter) **Chokeslam – 1998–99 (used as a signature there after) **''TKO / RKO ''(Jumping cutter) – 1999–2002 (used ocassionally since) **''Crash Shot ''(Superkick) – 2015–present *'Signatures''' **630 senton **Belly-to-belly suplex **''Curb Stomp'' (Running stomp to the back of opponent's head) – innovated **''Death drop'' (Apron DDT) **Diving clothesline **''Famouser (Leg drop bulldog) **Fireman's carry roundhouse kick **German suplex **[[Hell's Gate|''Hell's Gate]] (Modified gogoplata) **Phoenix splash – innovated **Powerslam **Running DDT **Samoan drop **Shooting star press **Spear **Springboard moonsault **Springboard shooting star press (usually to an opponent outside the ring) **Snake eyes **''Snap Trap / Black Widow (Octopus hold) – innovated **''Starship Pain ''(Split-legged corkscrew moonsault) **Superman Punch – innovated **Turnbuckle powerbomb **Turnbuckle STO *'Managers''' **'Paul Heyman **Paul Bearer **Natalya *'Wrestlers Trained' **AJ Lee **Randy Orton **Seth Rollins **Roman Reigns **Dean Ambrose **Cesaro **Neville **Bad News Barrett **CM Punk **Kelly Kelly **Ana Sanchez **Matthew Harrison **Trish Stratus **Gail Kim **Michelle McCool **Brock Lesnar *'Nicknames' **'"The Hitman" **"Chief Hitman" **'"The Demon"' **"The Champ" **"Thunder" **"Cyborg" **'"The Daredevil"' *'Entrance Themes' **"Hells Bells" by AC/DC (November 27, 1997 – November 7, 1999) **'"Thirteen" '''by Danzig (November 8, 1999 – present) **"King of Kings" by Motorhead (June 19–September 21, 2011; used as part of The Brothers, August 19, 2013 – October 26, 2014; used whilst part of The Authority) **"Ministry" by Jim Johnston (March 29, 1999 – September 23, 1999; used whilst part of The Reapers) **"American Bad Ass" by Kid Rock (May 21, 2000 – December 4, 2000; used whilst part of The Reapers) **"Rollin'" by Limp Bizkit (December 10, 2000 – May 6, 2002; used whilst part of The Reapers) **"Dead Man Walking" by Jim Johnston (May 19, 2002 – September 19, 2002; used whilst part of The Reapers) **"You're Gonna Pay" by Jim Johnston (September 22, 2002 – November 16, 2003; used whilst part of The Reapers) **'"Rest in Peace"' by Jim Johnston (March 14, 2004 – February 21, 2011; January 30, 2012 – present; used whilst part of The Reapers) **"Awaken" by Disturbed (November 25, 2004–October 31, 2005; used whilst part of The Brothers) **"Pain Redefined" by Disturbed (November 1, 2005–June 13, 2011; used whilst part of The Brothers) **'"Curl of the Burl"' by Mastodon (September 18, 2011–present; used whilst part of The Brothers) **"Master of Puppets" (February 14, 1999–March 26, 2001; used whilst part of The Empire of Pain) **"The Game" by Disturbed (April 1, 2001–May 16, 2004, May 21, 2006–October 2, 2011, July 23, 2012, July 27, 2015–February 15, 2016; used whilst part of The Empire of Pain) **'"Shot'Em" by QBrick (February 15, 2016 – present) Championships and Accomplishments *'''WWE **WWE (World Heavyweight) Championship (9 times) **World Heavyweight Championship (8 times) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (5 times) **WWE United States Championship (6 times; current) **WWE European Championship (4 times) **WWE Hardcore Championship (29 times) **Million Dollar Championship (1 time) **WWE Tag Team Championship (5 times; current) – with The Undertaker (3), Matthew Harrison (2; current) **World Tag Team Championship (11 times) – with The Undertaker (4), Matthew Harrison (4), John Cena (1), Shawn Michaels (1), Stone Cold Steve Austin (1) **ECW Championship (1 time) **Money in the Bank (2 times) **Royal Rumble (3 times) **King of the Ring (2 times) **Sixth Grand Slam Champion **Ninth Triple Crown Champion **Slammy Award: ***Extreme Moment of the Year (2008, 2013, 2014) ***Match of the Year (2008, 2013, 2014 (as part of Team Cena), 2015) ***Superstar of the Year (2008, 2009, 2012) ***Tag Team of the Year (2009, 2013, 2014) with Matthew Harrison ***Holy %&@*# Moment of the Year (2010) ***OMG Moment of the Year (2011) ***Feat of Strength of the Year (2012) ***Insult of the Year (2012) ***What a Maneuver! Award (2013) ***THIS IS AWESOME! Moment of the Year (2013) ***Best US Open Challenge match (2014) vs. Seth Rollins *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Wrestler of the Year (2001, 2003, 2005, 2007, 2009, 2013, 2014) **Tag Team of the Year (1999–2002, 2005, 2007 with The Undertaker, 2008–2014 with Matthew Harrison) **Match of the Year (1998 vs Triple H, 2004 vs The Rock, 2013 vs The Undertaker) **Feud of the Year (1998, 1999, 2000 vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin, 2007, 2008, 2009 vs Triple H, 2012 vs The Big Show, 2014 vs. Seth Rollins) **Most Popular Wrestler (1998, 2004, 2006, 2012–2014) **Most Inspirational Wrestler (1998, 2001, 2005, 2007–2011, 2014) **Rookie of the Year (1998) **Ranked #1 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2000, 2005, 2008–2014 **Ranked #2 'of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2001, 2004, 2006, 2015 **Ranked '#4 'of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2007 **Ranked '#5 'of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1999 **Ranked '#7 'of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2002 **Ranked '#9 'of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1998 **Ranked '#10 '''of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2003 *Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **5 Star Match (1998) vs. The Rock on January 12 **5 Star Match (1998) vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Undertaker and Kane on December 6 **5 Star Match (1999) vs. Ken Shamrock on February 14 **5 Star Match (1999) vs. Mankind on October 17 **5 Star Match (2000) vs. The Rock, Mick Foley and Big Show on April 2 **5 Star Match (2001) vs. The Rock on February 25 **5 Star Match (2002) vs. The Undertaker on August 25 **5 Star Match (2004) vs. Kurt Angle on March 14 **5 Star Match (2009) vs. Shawn Michaels on August 23 **5 Star Match (2010) vs. Edge on March 28 **5 Star Match (2012) vs. Brock Lesnar on August 12 **5 Star Match (2015) vs. John Cena and Seth Rollins on January 25 **5 Star Match (2016) vs. Shinsuke Nakamura on January 4 **Wrestler of the Year (1999, 2004–2006, 2008–2012) **Most Outstanding Wrestler (1998–2005, 2014) **Best Box Office Draw (1998, 2005) **Feud of the Year (2001) vs. The Rock **Feud of the Year (2014) vs. Daniel Bryan **Feud of the Year (2015) with The Empire of Pain vs. The Authority **Tag Team of the Year (2001) with The Undertaker **Tag Team of the Year (2004, 2005) with Shawn Michaels **Tag Team of the Year (2009–2014) with Matthew Harrison **Best on Interviews (2004, 2009, 2013, 2015) **Most Charismatic (1998, 2003, 2009, 2012) **Best Technical Wrestler (1998–2003, 2014–2015) **Best Brawler (1998, 2007) **Best Flying Wrestler (1998, 2002, 2005, 2009–2015) **Most Underrated (2003) **Match of the Year (2000) vs. The Rock, Mick Foley and Big Show on April 2 **Match of the Year (2001) vs. The Rock on February 25 **Match of the Year (2010) vs. Edge on March 28 **Match of the Year (2015) vs. John Cena and Seth Rollins on January 25 **Rookie of the Year (1998) **Best Wrestling Maneuver (1999) Corner Enziguri **Best Wrestling Maneuver (2001, 2006) ''Bullet Knee **Best Wrestling Maneuver (2002) F-5 **Best Wrestling Maneuver (2014) with Matthew Harrison, Death Drop RKO **Best Booker (2015) **Best Gimmick (1998–2000) British Brawler **Best Gimmick (2002, 2015) Demonic Wrestler **Best Pro Wrestling DVD (2014) James Harrison: 17 and Counting **Reader's Favorite Wrestler (1999, 2003) **Best Wrestler (2000s) **Best Tag Team (2000s) with Shawn Michaels **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2003) *'Records' **Most matches: 2301 **Highest Average Star Rating: 4.22 **Most pay-per-view matches: 249 **Most SummerSlam matches: 19 (Record: 19–0) **Most Raw ''matches: 498 **Most ''SmackDown ''matches: 402 **Most matches of WWE wrestlers: 2301 **Most WWE World Championships: 17 **Most WWE United States Championships: 6 (joint with Ric Flair) **Most WWE Hardcore Championships: 29 **Most WWE European Championships: 4 (joint with William Regal and D'Lo Brown) **Most Royal Rumble Wins: 3 (joint with Stone Cold Steve Austin) **Most Royal Rumble eliminations in one year: 15 **Most Royal Rumble eliminations: 67 'Lucha de Apuesta record'''